James Potter et le livre du Prince
by jenesuisplusla
Summary: Ou comment le livre du Prince fut perdu...


Un petit one-shot sans prétention en attendant l'arrivé du dernier tome.

Disclaimer: Tout est à J. K. Rowling !

Bonne lecture.

James Potter tira les rideaux de son baldaquin en grognant. Les railleries de Sirius concernant une récente dispute avec Lily lui avaient ôté l'envie de s'amuser avec les Maraudeurs dans la salle commune. Il resta allongé quelques minutes sur son lit sans savoir quoi faire. Exaspéré, il fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir la carte du Maraudeur qu'il parcourut des yeux, comme pour trouver quelque chose d'inhabituel dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mcgonagall était dans son bureau, de même pour le professeur Dumbledore, aucun élève ne traînait dans les couloirs et Rusard marchait de long en large du côté de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Le regard de James s'arrêta finalement sur la salle de potions, où était figé le point solitaire indiquant Severus Rogue. La présence de celui-ci dans une salle, sans professeur dans les environs, alors que l'heure du couvre-feu approchait, était étrange et le Maraudeur était persuadé que Rogue préparait quelque chose.

Il oubliait qu'il avait déjà jugé un bon nombre de fois qu'une action du Serpentard cachait quelque chose de très mauvais, mais qu'il n'avait que très rarement vu juste et les recherches qu'il avait ensuite entreprises lui avaient valus des points en moins et des retenues à lui et Sirius, ainsi que parfois aussi à Remus et Peter. Mais pour l'heure, le jeune Potter se préoccupait surtout de sortir sa cape d'invisibilité de sa cachette habituelle.

Ceci fait, il descendit les escaliers et traversa discrètement la salle commune, avant d'enfiler sa cape dans un couloir sombre et de se diriger vers la salle de potions.

Arrivé à destination, le Gryffondor sortit une bombabouse de sa poche et l'envoya sur un mur proche, le résultat voulu ne se fit pas attendre et Severus Rogue sortit dans le couloir pour savoir d'où provenait le bruit qu'il avait entendu, James ne perdit pas une seconde et se glissa dans la salle. Le Serpentard ne tarda pas à y rentrer à son tour, prenant bien garde à refermer la porte. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir devant un bureau couvert de parchemins, plumes, d'une balance et d'un gros livre de potions de sixième année, celui-là même où il avait noté divers sorts que les Maraudeurs lui avaient "empruntés" comme Sirius disait.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à Rogue qui était maintenant occupé à essayer d'attraper des ingrédients perchés en haut d'une étagère, James regarda plus attentivement les annotations qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis longtemps. Alors qu'il tournait une page, un sort siffla et fit s'envoler sa cape d'invisibilité.

"Es-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais ici à cette heure, Potter ?"

Rogue le regardait d'un air mauvais, baguette levée.

"Je te retourne la question, _Servilus_ !

-Peut-être parce qu'il se trouve que, contrairement à toi, j'ai une autorisation ?"

James se demanda un instant si le Serpentard disait vrai ou non, mais préféra plutôt réfléchir au moyen de sortir sa baguette avant que l'autre ne lui envoie un sort. Le Gryffondor attrapa alors le livre de potions, faisant semblant de le consulter à nouveau.

"Rends moi mon livre Potter !", la baguette de Rogue s'éleva un peu plus, pointant à présent le coeur de James.

"Attention Servilus ! Si tu me lances un sort, tu risques d'abîmer ton joli _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_, s'empressa de lancer James, enfin... "joli", ce pauvre livre est tout gribouillé, il vaudrait mieux le brûler et t'en racheter un neuf... et, ricana-t-il, ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu devrais changer, finit-il en sortant le plus discrètement possible sa baguette de sa poche et en mémorisant le sort annoté dans un coin de page.

-_Accio_ livre de potions !", s'exclama Rogue

-_Sectumsempra !"_

James ne comprit pas tout de suite lorsqu'il vit le corps retomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et entendit la baguette du Serpentard rouler sur le sol. Pétrifié d'abord à la vue du sang qui s'écoulait rapidement sur le sol il retint un cri et reporta son regard sur le livre qui lui avait à peine glissé des doigts et l'inscription, comme cherchant une explication, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il était responsable de ce qui s'était produit à l'instant. Lui, James Potter, avoir lancé un sort qui s'apparentait forcément à de la magie noire ?! Et même s'il répétait à qui veut que Rogue était un mage noir, il n'avait en fait jamais pensé que celui-ci connaisse des sorts de ce type. Sa vue commençait à se troubler et, sous ses yeux, l'encre noire semblait danser comme pour se rire de lui. Terrifié, le jeune garçon lança alors le livre, avec toute la force de ses bras. Sans écouter le bruit du choc contre le sol, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Rogue qui s'était à moitié redressé, avait repris sa baguette et essayait vainement de marmonner un chant étrange. Le Gryffondor sortit alors en courant.

"Madame Pomfresh ! Dumbledore ! Professeur Dumbledore !!! Quelqu'un !!!"

----

Rogue était allongé sur un lit d'infirmerie depuis quelques heures, lorsqu'il se redressa et découvrit James Potter, assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit, il poussa un faible grognement. Le Gryffondor n'en était pas sûr, mais il eut l'impression que l'adolescent avait rosi légèrement derrière le rideau de cheveux gras qui cachait son visage, sûrement de gêne de se trouver dans un tel état de faiblesse réalisa James après coup.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur le professeur Dumbledore suivit de madame Pomfresh et du professeur McGonagall.

"Je suis tout d'abord sincèrement désolé, monsieur Rogue, commença Dumbledore, mais le professeur Slughorn n'a pu se libérer pour nous accompagner."

James cru entendre un léger ricanement du côté du lit, suivi d'un murmure ressemblant vaguement à un "Comme toujours".

"Ensuite, ajouta le directeur en se tournant vers James, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous faisiez tous les deux à cette heure du soir, dans la salle de potions.

-Je heu..., essaya James, j'avais oublié quelque chose en cours et j'étais partit le rechercher. Quand je suis entré à l'intérieur de la salle, Serv...heum Rogue y était déjà.

-Je n'étais pas satisfait de mon résultat de la potion étudiée aujourd'hui, je comptais le retravailler."

James perçu un éclat étrange dans les yeux de Dumbledore, l'histoire de Rogue ne lui semblait, à lui, pas très crédible, car si ce n'était pas Lily qui aurait la meilleure note, ce serait forcément le Serpentard.

"Cela n'explique pas pourquoi monsieur Rogue a été retrouvé blessé et évanoui.", répliqua le professeur Mcgonagall en lançant à James un regard qui exprimait parfaitement son mécontentement.

Celui-ci senti les battements de son coeur accélérer; il n'avait aucun échappatoire, aucun mensonge ne pourrait marcher.

"Potter a simplement mal prononcé le sort qu'il m'a lancé, ce qui a provoqué cet heum... accident."

Dumbledore sembla perplexe, James se mordit la lèvre.

"Je vous assure, reprit le Serpentard presque suppliant.

-Oui. C'est ce qui s'est passé", renchérit James, heureux que son ennemi ne puisse faire autrement que mentir lui aussi, sûrement pour protéger le secret de son livre.

"Bien. Je vais être obligé de vous croire pour le moment. Mais je me vois obligé de vous enlever à chacune de vos maisons 20 points pour ne pas vous êtres rendus dans vos salles communes à l'approche du couvre-feu. Et encore 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor, monsieur Potter, je suppose que vous ne vouliez pas blesser autant monsieur Rogue, mais je ne pense pas non plus que vous ayez désiré faire une bonne action. Sur ce, je vous laisse."

James regarda partir le directeur, se demandant un instant où il avait jeté le livre de potions avant de rejeter l'idée d'aller le rechercher.

---

Pendant ce temps, Rusard qui nettoyait le bazar qu'avaient mis ces "ignobles morveux", découvrit un livre de potion sur le sol. Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit une armoire et le jeta nonchalamment sur la pile des autres vieux livres.

---

"Potter ! Maintenant dépêchez vous de sortir, que madame Pomfresh s'occupe de monsieur Rogue, et ne boudez pas ! Vous arrivez à la fin de votre septième année, grandissez donc un peu !"

Le Gryffondor grimaça de plus belle, et se dirigea lentement vers la porte, poussé par sa directrice de maison. Avant de sortir, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil en direction du lit de Rogue. Celui-ci essayait de persuader l'infirmière qu'il n'avait presque plus rien, l'empêchant de voir ce qui restait de sa cicatrice.


End file.
